


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, M/M, Mentions of previous major character death, Orgasm Control, Reincarnation, Sex Magic, Soul Bond, Symbolic death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has risen again, but there are issues he still needs to work through.</p><p>Please refer to the notes for detailed warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Contains simulation of death through erotic asphyxiation. Ie, Arthur lets Merlin tie him up and strangle him using magic, mimicking the experience of actually dying. 
> 
> Contains references to 5x13.

"You said that you used it only for me," Arthur said. He wasn't begging or commanding (not yet), simply recalling the words Merlin had uttered all those lifetimes ago. "Do you remember?"

Merlin nodded dumbly. He would never forget the last days they'd shared, not even if he lived to be a million years.

"Then it is _mine,_ " Arthur continued. "To be used as I see fit. I don't see how that could have changed."

"It hasn't," Merlin said, and he had never felt so naked, no matter that he was still in his pyjama pants, while Arthur was the one who had shed his clothing.

Ages ago, Merlin had dreamt of the day when Arthur would recognise his magic and ask him to wield it. He had never expected it to be like this.

Arthur interrupted Merlin's thoughts by taking his hand and tenderly kissing the palm before he spoke again.

"Use it for me once more, just this once. Do this thing for me, _Emrys_." He kissed Merlin's palm a second time. It was the perfect combination of regal grace and humility, but Merlin recognised the gesture, and the words, for what they were.

By using his _other_ name, Arthur had commanded him, just as Merlin himself had once commanded the dragon.

"Very well," Merlin said. “Just this once.”

Arthur smiled. The smile didn't disappear as Merlin's magic coiled around him; as it slid over his skin like a serpent, and tightened, tightened. He didn't seem frightened. Instead he looked serene - at ease - even as the magic pressed him to the bed and stretched out his limbs to form an X.

Merlin settled at Arthur's side. He held Arthur's gaze, allowing Arthur to see the moment the dragon fire made his eyes turn gold. Arthur didn't flinch. Merlin's magic fanned out and formed a fine veil over Arthur's skin, seeping into his very pores.

It was only then that Merlin felt Arthur's fear. It was not a conscious one, but a purely bodily reaction to the uncanny; a rush of adrenaline, an increase of his heart-rate, a shallowed breathing. It fuelled Merlin's magic like a gust of wind would have fuelled a fire. But it was more than fear; Arthur was fully hard now, and if Merlin had been at all conscious of his own body, he would have realised that he was, too.

The magic tightened further, so that all the movement Arthur was allowed was the expansion of his ribcage as he breathed. His smile had acquired a desperate edge, one that matched the darkness of his eyes. He was breathing rapidly now, and sweat was beginning to bead on his temples.

Merlin's magic rippled; it flowed hot and cold over Arthur's skin, slowly centring on Arthur's groin. Tendrils of pure energy coiled around the root of Arthur's cock and just underneath, putting pressure on the sensitive swell of Arthur's testicles.

Arthur tensed, but the invisible shackles prevented him from moving. The pressure of the magic increased, until Arthur's cock was painfully engorged, dark with trapped blood, and the skin of his sac had gone taut. The coils around his neck tightened too, until Arthur stopped breathing completely. He died then; died and spilled as the magic finally dissolved.

Merlin fell over Arthur, gathering him in his arms and pressing their foreheads together, both of them breathing as if every gasp was something to be treasured.

Only as he straightened his back was Merlin able to look into Arthur's eyes again.

Arthur was smiling at him.

Like this, with his body slack and heavy in Merlin's arms and his gaze filled with love, he looked just like that other time. Merlin touched Arthur's cheek, cupped the strong jaw in his hand so that he could feel the pulse beat steadily against his fingers.

"No more of this dying nonsense," Merlin whispered, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. "My heart couldn't take it."

Arthur shook his head, trying to say something and failing. It was long before he could speak again. Merlin had stopped crying, by then.

"Thank you," Arthur said. " _Thank you_."

Merlin held him through the night.


End file.
